Emotion's
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: "It's not like we have many to use against you," Michael sighed, pretending to rack his brain for someone else they could use. "Well, I do know of one," he smiled menacingly, as he spoke, loving how he was able to get under Dean's skin. "Does an angel in a trench coat ring a bell?" I don't own Supernatural, obviously, and Destiel fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't know how he had gotten into this position. This position of submission, as if Micheal stood superior to him. He wasn't used to this. The way he was kneeling, his head staring pointlessly at the ground. He could see Micheal's clean black shoes, planted firmly in front of him. He remembered now at least how he had gotten into this position. That damn angel had punched him a couple of times in the stomach, and it hurt. A lot. There was a quiet shuffle of clothing as Micheal leaned down, so that his face was closer to Dean's.

"If you won't say yes," Micheal started, menacingly. Making Dean glance, at the angel and then away at a random spot on the ground. "We can easily find a certain brother of yours." A look of panic, filled Dean's expression, only to be replaced by fear. How dare he.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you," he snapped, glaring up at Micheal, who was now standing upright again. Micheal, glanced at Dean cooly, and then crossed one arm over his chest, inspecting his nails boredly.

"It's not like we have many to use against you," he sighed, pretending to rack his brain for someone else they could use. "Well, I do know of one," he smiled menacingly, as he spoke, loving how he was able to get under Dean's skin. "Does an angel in a trench coat ring a bell?" Dean's eyes widened. He wouldn't dare hurt one of his brothers would he? But deep down, Dean knew he would. Micheal was a monster.

"No," Dean whispered, dropping his head, and barely holding himself up with his arms. He could feel the tears coming as he thought of Castiel dying. Of Micheal killing Castiel, just for Dean to say yes. "Not Cas. Please." He knew he was showing weakness, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't just let Micheal kill Castiel, and the mere thought of it, broke down every and any wall that Dean had ever put up to hide his emotions. Micheal dropped his hands to his sides, looking down at Dean like he was an ant. An ant that he wanted to step on but would rather watch suffer for a bit longer, because that just made everything that much more fun.

"You will say yes, Dean. Or you'll watch him die." Dean felt a stray tear escape his eye, and he let out a short desperate breath. Micheal had won. Micheal had found that one thing that would make Dean submit, that would make Dean stop fighting, and it worked. He couldn't let Castiel die. Not after all the angel had done for him. He had to say yes to Micheal. Cause that was the only way to keep Castiel alive.

"O-Okay," Dean gasped, slowly pulling himself out of the ball of desperation he was in and standing up, to match Micheal's height.

"What was that?" Micheal asked, not even looking at Dean anymore. Dean looked to the ground, embarrassed and desperate.

"I said-" But before Dean could finish his statement, there was a flutter of wings and Micheal was gone. Dean was no longer in the room he had been in either. He was now standing in a dark white room, facing a plain wall. Dean, turned around, desperately searching for Micheal. He had to say yes. He had to. He didn't find Micheal though. Instead he found Castiel.

"No, fuck Cas. Take me back," Dean snapped, glaring angrily at his friend. Castiel tilted his head slightly, a look that Dean had learned to love, and then shook his head.

"No." He replied blatantly. Dean frowned, cursing slightly.

"Cas. I have to get back to Micheal I have to say yes," Dean replied, a flicker of fearful desperation flickered across his face, reminding Dean that he had forgotten to rebuild his walls, to hide his emotions. Castiel noticed this and squinted his eyes in confusion.

"What did Micheal say to you?" He asked, his voice low and gravelly. Dean looked away, rubbing his face in annoyance.

"Nothing," Dean snapped, the lie coming out harsher then it was meant to. "I just realized the Micheal and Lucifer are right. The only way this is going down is with that fight." There was a moment of silence following Dean's response before, Castiel suddenly grabbed Dean's chin, forcing it up so that Dean's eyes were staring into Castiel's eyes.

"Look at me, Dean, and don't lie to me," Castiel grunted. "I have given up to much for you to have you lie to me and then give it all up." His tone was lower then usual and harsher. He was angry. Dean could tell, and he didn't mean to hurt Castiel, or to make him mad, but he couldn't let Micheal kill Castiel he just couldn't. "He threatened to kill me?" Castiel asked, looking into Dean's eyes confused. Dean's eyes widened, and he all of a sudden he was nervous as all hell.

"I- What makes you think that?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned.

"I can read your mind Dean, and right now your thoughts are very loud." Dean could feel the color leave his face, as Castiel stared into his eyes, no emotion on Castiel's face, and too much emotion on Dean's. Dean gave up his inner battle, and looked shook his head in an attempt to get out of Castiel's iron grip. Spectacularly, the gesture worked. Castiel released Dean's chin, and dropped his hands to his sides. "Dean.." Dean sighed, looking away from Castiel, awkwardly.

"I can't let him kill you Cas. I can't," Dean muttered. Castiel squinted his eyes and gazed sadly at Dean.

"Dean. I don't see why this bothers you. You've never cared that much before," Castiel replied bluntly. Dean looked up surprised.

"I've always cared that much. Cas. That's why I can't fucken stand to be around you sometimes," Dean admitted, not really listening to the words coming out of his mouth. "I'm always afraid, that you'll figure it out, that you'll find out that I am always worried about you. That you're my weakness, and I hate it Cas. I fucken hate it." Castiel didn't say anything a moment, knowing that for some reason Dean was out of it. But he also heard the truth in Dean's words, and that him smile just a little bit. Dean noticed this gesture, and in confusion thought back over his words, realizing what he had said.

"Oh shit, I fucked up, I fucked up," Dean muttered, already moving away from Castiel, searching for an exit. For some way to leave the room. He couldn't believe he just said that. He couldn't believe that those words had even crossed his mind. He had always kept, these feelings buried deep inside him, it was almost terrible to have these feelings out in the air, in someone elses memory. Now Dean was sure that he needed to do this, he had to say yes to Micheal. Life wasn't worth living if he had to live with Castiel knowing how he felt and not saying anything. "Micheal! Yes! I say yes!" Dean screamed at the roof, after figuring out that there was no exit, he heard vaguely Castiel shout out a no, but the sound was lost as Micheal's smiling face entered Dean's vision, and he lost control over his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So I wrote this, based off of this picture thing I saw. I didn't like how it ended or anything so I'm just sort of rewriting it, and stuff. I hope this is enjoyable. It's just this first part. I'll post the second part soon. I hope you enjoy this! I worked hard on it. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

It took a little bit to find, Dean. After Michael came, Dean just sort of disappeared. Castiel did find him though, in a motel in Kansas. Where Castiel had gotten Dean in the first place, Dean wasn't wearing what he had been before either. Now he was dressed in a black suit, playing with an angel blade calmly. Something was off though.

"I have to say. I'm impressed with you, Castiel." Fear ripped through Castiel as he heard the tone of Dean's voice. He had a terrible feeling that this wasn't actually Dean.

"Michael?" Castiel asked, in an attempt to confirm his suspicions. Dean or Michael, gave Castiel a side ways glance, that could easily be deciphered to 'You're an idiot', confirming Castiel's suspicions that Dean had indeed said yes to Michael.

"It's too bad. He was in love with you," Michael said casually. Castiel's eyes widened in surprised as those words flew through his brain.

_He was in love with you_

Castiel, had never even so much as guessed that Dean had loved him. He had known Dean cared for him sure, but love and care are two different things and pain rippled through him. That's why Dean said yes.

_He was in love with you_

"He-He Loves me?" Castiel looked at the palms of his hands wordlessly. It was like seeing everything that Dean and Castiel had ever done in a new light. Dean had been in love with him.

"What's the matter Castiel? You didn't know?" Michael asked, a smug grin on his face, as he spoke. Michael had always liked winning, and this was probably like Christmas for him to be able to rub the fact that Dean had loved Castiel into his face. Then his faced turned bitter, and he looked down, a shadow crossing half of his face. "It's like a fucking soap opera in here."

"You will lose!" Castiel exclaimed, confidence flying through Castiel like lightning. Dean will see he was wrong and take control, Castiel thought watching as Michael poked the sharp end of the angel blade in annoyance.

"Look at me!" He screamed, arms spread, and his dark ebony wings spread out wide. "I am the most _powerful_ being in the universe." Castiel, snorted lightly, only to be advanced by Michael, who wrapped his hand around Castiel's neck, pushing him against the wall hard. "You actually think a dire thing like _love_ will _win_?!" Castiel just glared at Michael, only making the angel angrier. "The same thing won't happen as Sam did with Lucifer. Not this time."

"He is strong," Castiel replied. "You've been witness to that." Michael put on a bored face, releasing Castiel, so that he fell to the ground, a pathetic rebellious angel, arguing with the head of almost every angel.

"You've been with the humans too long, Castiel," Michael sighed, turning away from Castiel, his arms crossed behind his back and his eyes closed. "You know how weak they are." He straightened his posture a little as Castiel, pulled himself up off the ground slowly.

"I know everything in his tiny insignificant brain," Michael continued. "Every moment you two shared that he locked away. Every touch that he tried to forget." Castiel looked down, holding his fist in front of his mouth.

"Stop it," he muttered. Everything that Michael was saying was killing him, tearing away a tiny piece of Castiel's soul and he hated it.

"Everytime you let him down that he can't quite let go of."

"Stop it!" Castiel exclaimed, desperately. He knew he shouldn't show that this was getting to him but he couldn't help it.

"He is weak Castiel. Poison and you know it," Michael continued, his tone of voice not changing and all Castiel could do was picture Dean, smiling at Castiel, calling him Cas, while he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "How's does it feel, knowing you were his demise?"

"Lucifer is gone," Castiel snapped, throwing the picture of Dean out of his mind. "What's the point of all of this?"

"You don't know anything, do you." Michael crossed his arms haughtily for a moment, before waving his arms around, as if to show off his body. "I love my true vessel! Now I can finally do what I was created to do." Castiel looked down at Michael's shows angrily.

"You're insane."

"Not insane. A strategist," Michael pointed out, lifting his finger up as if to make a point. Castiel slumped slightly, glancing at the ground as Michael spoke again. "Now. Any last words?"

"Bite me." The words were out of Castiel's mouth before he could think twice about saying them. It was something Dean would say and even though it surprised Castiel to say it, he didn't show that he was surprised. In an instant, Michael punched him, causing Castiel to cover his now busted lip and looked down at the ground, slumping against the wall.

"I take it back," Michael muttered, inspecting his knuckles boredly. "You are not impressive in the least." Castiel didn't even spare Michael a glance, he just stared at the ground, watching his blood drip. "FIGHT ME, CASTIEL!" Michael roared. "Have you given up?! Don't want to hurt your precious human?" Castiel still didn't look up at Michael, he just shut his eyes, hoping to shut out Michael's taunting voice. He wanted a reaction, and Castiel would try his best not to give him a reaction. "You loved him too much. And now you can't let him go. Because I am the Righteous. I will make it quick."

Now Castiel didn't mind the prospect of dying. He had died once before and he wouldn't mind dying again, but he couldn't let Michael win. He had to save Dean, and there was still a chance of saving him. A small chance.

"Dean..." Castiel started, earning himself a sharp glance from Michael. "I know you're in there. I know I've let you down." Castiel gritted his teeth, and opened his eyes as he spoke, feeling the words like poison infecting his veins. What if he couldn't save him? Castiel straightened, looking Michael in the eyes. "Please. Forgive me." The next thing Castiel knew, he was being punched in the face by Michael. He fell to the ground, only to lifted back up by the lapels. His face in Michael's face and Michael's angel blade to his throat. "I love you." Castiel sighed, closing his eyes as he waited for a blow that never came. Instead he was released, falling slightly but not hard enough that it hurt, and went he looked up Michael was clutching his chest, the angel blade lowered.

_Badump_

_Badump_

"No. This can't be happening," Michael hissed, his eyes wide. Castiel could feel Dean's thoughts penetrating his brain, memories of when the two first met, that time they talked on the phone inches away from each others faces. That time when the two were simply in the impala together. That time Castiel didn't kill Dean even though Naomi wanted him too. That time Dean saw Castiel in purgatory but most of all that time Dean told Castiel that they were family. "NO!" Michael screamed, now clutching his head as he tried to fight Dean for control. "I don't understand!"

"It's because you uncaring, son of bitches don't have what we have," Castiel replied sharply.

"No," Michael hissed. "I am stronger than Lucifer. You can't kill me." Castiel smiled, glad to see that Dean was so far successful in fighting for control.

"We've got family," Castiel replied, smiling a little. He could just see everyone they had ever hunted with. Charlie, Bobby, Meg, Kevin, Garth, Anna, Jo, Ellen, Chuck, and even Becky and that was just the minimal. "And that's what will always make us better than you." Michael's face was one of pure rage, and he pulled back his angel knife, preparing to strike Castiel. For just a moment Castiel was afraid. He was afraid that Dean would lose. That he would fail Dean for the millionth time. But Dean didn't lose. Instead he won, by gaining control just long enough to shove the angel blade into his chest. For a moment Castiel couldn't move. Rooted in his spot as he saw light emerge from Dean's eyes and mouth. He only moved to catch Dean as his body fell forward.

"Dean!" Castiel fell to his knees, under the weight of Dean's limp body, he held him in his arms, desperately trying to heal Dean. "Come on. Come on." Castiel moved Dean's head so that he could look at Dean's face. To stare into his burned out eyes. "I don't understand! Bring him back. You brought me back!" Castiel exclaimed, pointing his pain straight up into the light of a window, trying to reach God. "Dean!" He looked pointlessly at Dean's body, pressing Castiel's forehead against his own. "Dean?"

There was a painful moment where nothing happened. Where Dean's limp body still laid in Castiel's arms. That moment didn't end. Castiel felt tears prick at his eyes as he stared at Dean's body. The dead body. He had failed Dean once again. It was as if that was all he could do. Fail Dean. Castiel buried his face into Dean's chest a sob wracking his body. Why did he always do this? Why did he always fail the people he loved the most? He stayed in that position for a moment, tears falling from his eyes as he screamed in agony. All he wanted to do was blame his father. God. But he couldn't bring himself to. It wasn't God's fault. It was his own.

"I'm sorry..." There was a moment of just Castiel crying, and then something happened. Castiel was thrown back, hitting the wall of the Motel room, as glass shattered and a blinding light filled the room. For a moment Castiel just covered his eyes, the light being even to bright for him and then it was dark again. Castiel slowly opened his eyes, to see Dean standing there, looking around confused.

"Cas? What-" Dean started, once he spotted Castiel sitting against the wall. But he was interrupted by Castiel, kissing him directly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Dean. I love you, and I am sorry," Castiel exclaimed, pulling out of the kiss, and hugging Dean tightly. Dean's body tensed for a minute before he relaxed into the hug, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

"I love you too, Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Cheesy ending, I know. I know. I hope you like it anyways. I worked pretty hard on it, and I like writing it. I hope you enjoyed it too! This is basically the end of it. Not very long, I know. But I don't own Supernatural and um, yeah. Short Author's Note, I know... Uh. Yeah.


End file.
